Letters to the Dead
by Fiona55
Summary: J.J.'s letters to her sister over the years. First letter takes place on her first day with the BAU. J.J./Will and some Hotch/Haley and a smattering of Garcia/Kevin.
1. Letter 1

Letters to the Dead

By: Fiona55

Criminal Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters on the show.

Rated: T

Summary: J.J.'s letters to her sister over the years. First letter takes place on her first day with the BAU. OC J.J./Will and some Hotch/Haley and a smattering of Garcia/Kevin.

Chapter One

Dear Annie,

I know, I know. You'll never actually get this letter, but you're still my big sister. I still need to talk to you. Since today was my first day with the FBI, I am in desperate need of your advice, although, sadly, I'll never get it.

Anyway, I'm the new Communications Liaison for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. Today I didn't really have to do any work, but I got to meet the team. They seemed nice enough, but I'm worried I won't fit in.

My boss is Agent Aaron Hotchner. He asked me to call him Hotch. I guess everyone does. He has a sort of somber look and tone, but I get the impression that he has his happy side, especially when his pregnant wife calls.

Then there's Jason Gideon. Yeah, that Jason Gideon, the one we read about in the paper all the time. He's gotten older, obviously, but he's a very wise person. I could totally tell he was profiling me.

Spencer Reid is only 23. He graduated high school when he was 12. He's a genius. He's kinda cute though. I don't know…he seems nervous around girls.

Derek Morgan sure doesn't though. He's black, by the way, and he's very cute, but in a totally different way than Spencer. He's a definite womanizer.

That's everyone on my team. I like them all. There was some mention of another female agent soon, but we'll just have to see. I'll let you know where things get with Spencer Reid and me also.

I miss you, Annie, and I wish there was something I could have done to help you.

Love,

J.J.

A/N

**So I'm hoping to actually succeed in a multi-chapter story with this one. I don't really know where the idea for it came from, I was just messing around with ideas that centered on J.J. She's a very fascinating character, in my opinion. I was very sad to see her go. I don't know how often she'll write to Annie, I haven't gotten that far yet. I really hope you guys liked this, and if you did, R&R for me(: **

**Ciao!**


	2. Letter 2

Letters to the Dead

By: Fiona55

Criminal Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters on the show.

Rated: T

Summary: J.J.'s letters to her sister over the years. First letter takes place on her first day with the BAU. OC J.J./Will and some Hotch/Haley and a smattering of Garcia/Kevin.

Chapter Two

Dear Annie,

Well, we did get a new female agent. Her name is Elle Greenaway. She seems ok, but I think she has her eye on Derek, which is fine with me because I'm thinking I may have a thing for Spencer. He's really cute in a geeky sort of way. My first case was…hard. I really don't wanna talk about it.

Mom called. She said they found a box of your things in the upstairs closet while they were moving out. It was stuff from around when you died. She said it had your dress in it…you know, the one from the dance you went to with David Alexander. He was at your funeral, you know. He really thought it was his fault that you died.

I mean, really, Annie. Why'd you do it? I know that you were sad because you and David broke up but you had been through break ups before him. You had everything going for you! Why'd you leave mom and dad without their first born? Why'd you leave me without a sister?

It's been almost twenty years since I heard mom screaming from your bedroom. It's been almost twenty years since I had to clean up your room alone because mom couldn't do it. It's been almost twenty years since you hung yourself, and I still don't know why. I just want to know why.

Love,

JJ

**A/N**

**I know, it's short, but this is all I really needed JJ to say to Annie this time. I'm posting two updates in one day because they're both short, but I didn't feel like I could combine them into one chapter. **

**Oh! If you're an AJ Cook fan (She plays JJ), check out a movie she did in 1999 called **_**The Virgin Suicides**_**. It's incredibly good, and she didn't disappoint, although it isn't a starring role. Please review because reviews make me happy(: I don't wanna be sad! Lol!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Letter 3

Letters to the Dead

By: Fiona55

Criminal Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters on the show.

Rated: T

Summary: J.J.'s letters to her sister over the years. First letter takes place on her first day with the BAU. OC J.J./Will and some Hotch/Haley and a smattering of Garcia/Kevin.

**A/N**

**I'm putting more space between letters because I know that they need to be longer. This one is about the episodes and time between 1X02 and 2X02**

**Please read the A/N at the end of this chapter, too, because there's something else I need to say.**

Chapter Three

Dear Annie,

SPENCER AND I WENT ON A DATE! He took me to see the Washington Redskins! I mean, how did he know that I love them? We had fun, but sadly, I don't think anything is going to really happen between us.

I haven't written in awhile, so I'm gonna catch you up. I moved into a new apartment, and I think I like it. There's a guy down the hall that's cute but creepy, so I let it slip that I work for the FBI. Think that'll scare him?

I'm carrying a gun now. Never thought I would ever carry a gun, much less work for the FBI. It's a Glock 26. I haven't actually had to shoot anyone yet though. It is fun to scare Ray (the cute but creepy guy) with it though!

Mom said she's going to donate your dress. I could hear the tears in her voice when she told me, but I know that she needs to make the decision. I wonder how you'd feel about it.

David Alexander called me the other day. He always does on the anniversary of your death. He asked how I was doing and I told him about the job with the FBI. He said he was proud of me. He's working as a crisis counselor now. I think you had a lot to do with that.

He has a son and daughter now. He married someone from my grade, Crystal Summers. Their son's name is Connor and he's five. Their daughter's name is Courtney and she's three. He said he's happy now. He said he still misses you.

I still wear the necklace, you know. I would have done anything for you to still be here. I'm sorry, but it's not like you had cancer or something that you couldn't help. You did this. You killed yourself. You didn't want to be here.

Why didn't you want to be here?

Love,

JJ

**A/N**

**I'm seriously thinking about doing four more chapters and being done. I'm not getting the reviews I'd hoped for, so…I don't know. I may, actually, not continue even the next four. If you want to see more chapters, let me know, otherwise, I'm done with this story. I'm writing another that is Prentiss centric called ****Saving Grace**** that I think may do better. Who knows? Review if you want.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
